powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genki Sentai Valganger
Genki Sentai Valganger (元気戦隊バルガンジャー Genki Sentai Baruganjā, translated as Energy Squadron Valganger) is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai. It's theme would probably be a doctor/medicine motif, as well as the value of life. Sypnosis Evil extraterrestrial viruses called the Biogens are attacking the human race with their terrible diseases. Fortunately, the one thing that will hopefully stand in their way is Valgan University, the school for Japan's future doctors. Right now, three of Barugan's best students are chosen to fight these Biogens as powerful warriors: Genki Sentai Valganger! Characters Valgangers Allies Valgan University Life-Threatening Creatures Biogen *'Ganza' - The cruel & merciless leader of Biogen. His name is pun for "cancer"; it's also comes from the Japanese word for cancer (癌 Gan). *'Hyen' - Ganza's queen & flaming member of Biogen. Her name is derived from the Japanese word for pneumonia (肺炎 Haien). *'Scientist' - A human scientist who's in charge of creating the Biokies. *'Psychin' - the germ/bacteria-based footsoldiers of Biogen. Biokies The Biokies 'are sent by the High Biogens to spread about dangerous diseases in order to destroy the human race. Some Biokies are so small that they can get inside innocent human beings. Air-Biokies These Biokies are based on airborne illnesses. *'Roogunk (Influenza) *'Mizzbos' (Chicken pox) *'Highkick' (Pulmonary Tuberculosis) Food-Biokies These Biokies are based on foodborne illnesses. * Sickrikin (Shigella) * Dychokin (E. coli) * Gatta-Cannon (Hepatitis A) Yukz A gang of drug-themed mutants created & manipulated by Biogen. * Mary Fauna - The sole female of the Yukz, based on marijuana. * Stroyd - The strongest & most muscular of the Yukz, based on steroids. * Meta - The deranged skeleton-like membrer of the Yuks, based on meth. Arsenal *'ValgaPhone' (バルガフォン) - The Valgangers' henshin device, a cellphone that's modeled after a tablet divider. *'ValgaLaser' (バルガレーザー) - A laser gun that each Valganger carries. Resembles an otoscope. *'ValgaBlaster' (バルガブラスター) - A weapon that's formed from the three main weapons. **'ValgaSaber '(バルガセイバー) - ValganRed's personal weapon. Resembles a hypodermic needle. **'ValgaWhip' (バルガホイップ) - ValganBlue's personal weapon. Resembles a stethoscope. **'ValgaFists' (バルガフィスト) - ValganYellow's personal weapon. Resembles the grips of a defibrillator. *'ValgaBomb' (バルガボム) - A small hand grenade that's modeled after a Valganciclovir tablet. They're only used in mass battles or for getaways, making it similar to a smoke bomb. *'ValgaPills '(バルガピル) - Small pill-like tablets that are used by the Valgangers during battle, simply by inserting them into the ValgaPhone. **'Change Pill' (チェンジピル) - This ValgaPill is used by the Valgangers to transform. **'Weapon Pill' (ウェポンピル) - This ValgaPill is used by the Valgangers to summon their individual weapons. **'Attack Pill' (アタックピル) - This ValganPill is used by the Valgangers to perform an attack. **'Mecha Pill' (メカピル) - This ValgaPill is used by the Valgangers to summon their mecha. Mecha *'Genki Gattai ValganOh' (元気合体バルガンオー) **'ValganSaver' (バルガセーバー) - ValganRed's main mecha, an ambulance. **'ValganLiner' (バルガライナー) - ValganBlue's main mecha, a boat, or, more specifically, a water ambulance. **'ValganGyro' (バルガジャイロ) - ValganYellow's main mecha, a giant gyrocopter, or, more speciafically, an air ambulance. Notes *"Valgan" is derived from Valganciclovir, which is an antiviral drug. *The name is very similar to the name of the old 90's anime series ''Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbarugar ''(translated as ''Energetic Explosion Ganbarugar ''in English). *The High Biogens will be named after rare types of diseases while the Biokies will be named after common diseases. See Also Category:Series Category:Super Sentai Category:Reynoman